hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Trees
Treasure Trees are the results when Treasures from Little Dreamer are successfully embedded with a mood from a Moonflower and planted into the ground. Excluding the Black Treasure Tree, they are the key to preventing a moon from being consumed by the Big Bad. Description & Depiction Treasure Trees come in all sorts of colors and shapes. They are sentient. Slathering goop on Treasure Trees provide them with nourishment. Picking all the treasures off a Treasure Tree will make it weak. One way of temporarily revitalizing them is to pour the juices from their picked treasures on them. Trees Listed below are the different types of Treasure Trees that Hanazuki can grow: Red A red tree grows when a Treasure glowing red is planted onto the ground. Red is the first type of tree Hanazuki grows in the show, and is the type of tree Hanazuki has grown most. The design of the Red Treasure Tree in the first episode differs greatly from how it looks in future episodes. Mood: Feisty Blue A Blue Tree grows when a Treasure glowing blue is planted into the ground. It's a tree with a thick trunk, droopy features, and blueish-white leaves. Mood: Sad Lime Green A Lime Green Tree grows when a Treasure glowing lime green is planted into the ground. It is a tall lanky tree, and is the third most grown by Hanazuki. Mood: Scared Pink A pink treasure tree grows when a Treasure glowing pink is planted into the ground. The tree's most notable feature is the Heart-shaped foliage it makes. Mood: Loving Purple A purple treasure tree is grown when a Treasure glowing purple is planted into the ground. It is Hanazuki's second most planted Tree in the series. The tree is peculiar in that it looks like it is striking a muscle pose. Mood: Brave/Courageous Black A black treasure tree is grown when a Treasure glowing black is planted into the ground. It is the most ominous of all Treasure Trees, with its treasures acting corrosive when thrown. Unlike the other Treasure Trees, there is no Hemka that seems to bring this emotion out of Hanazuki. Mood: Despair Yellow A yellow treasure tree is grown when a Treasure glowing yellow is planted into the ground. Mood: Happiness Teal/Light Blue A teal treasure tree is grown when a treasure glowing teal is planted into the ground. Its most notable feature is the crystalline foliage it makes. Mood: Glamourous Green A green treasure tree is grown when a treasure glowing green is planted into the ground. It includes vines and two arm-like branches resting on the ground. Mood: Mellow Lavender A lavender treasure tree is grown when a treasure glowing lavender is planted in the ground. It's most notable feature is the two branches going up to its face like a shy expression. Mood: Inspired Orange An orange treasure tree is grown when a treasure glowing a "wacky" orange is planted into the ground. It's most notable feature is the branches going in different directions. Mood: Silliness Raspberry A raspberry treasure tree is grown when a treasure glowing a hopeful raspberry is planted into the ground. It has star-shaped leaves and branches and vines with stars hanging over, and a star in the middle. The facial expression is full of hope. Mood: Hopeful Gallery Red treasure tree.png Tumblr oq1xip2T2Z1w6ejgqo7 1280.jpg Lime green treasure tree.png Pink treasure tree.png Purple Treasure Tree.jpg Black-tree.PNG Yellow treasure tree.png Teal Treasure Tree.jpg Green.jpg Tumblr oq1xip2T2Z1w6ejgqo5 1280.jpg Orange.jpg Raspberry Treasure Tree.png Notes *Although Hanazuki can more or less try to piece together what the Hemkas are trying to tell her, she cannot understand Treasure Trees in the slightest. Only Doughy can interpret Treasure Trees. *Doughy Bunnington addresses the red treasure tree with "She/Her" pronouns. *In the Hanazuki App (game), you feed the Hemkas the treasures from the treasure trees. Yet this is not the case in the show. *Though the teal/light blue and green treasure trees have not been seen being grown in the show,it can be correctly stipulated that they represent said emotions and colours. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Species